On a Hill
by ParasiTeGuesT
Summary: 2 Days after Tabbu's fall the Smashers built a multi floor mansion where the Smashers live. Who knows what strange things could happen in the mansion?


(Ike POV)

I woke up after hearing the annoying buzz of my alarm. I hit my alarm and sunk into my half asleep state. I realised I was going to have to get up so I got up from my bed and I walked into my bathroom, took off my clothes and took a shower. After walking outside of my door and looked it, I went down to the breakfast hall and sat with Meta knight, Marth and Lucario. Since we have been inside the mansion only like a few days we hardly have had any time to get to know everybody in the mansion, and most people were unpacking, saying goodbye to family and friends and exploring the mansion, we mostly sat with people we knew from subspace.

''I will go get some breakfast if you want.'' Meta knight said. He got up and went to the buffet line.

I heard a ring on my phone, and everybody else had one too. It was a text from ROB saying he created a social network called smashbook, where you insert your smash ID into the computer and your name, birth, birthplace etc. will be automatically be implemented into your profile. Meta knight came back with bacon, eggs, ham and coffee. He placed it on the table and sat down.

''What was the mass text about''? Meta knight said, implying he left his phone upstairs.

''It was a text about a network that asks for your ID, and automatically has all of your information. It is called smashbook and ROB says it is better than facebook. He also said in the text everybody on there are automatically ''friends'', and if you dont want to see somebodies posts you can ignore them. He also said it had a text function and a group function. Groups will also be implemented into it sooner or later, and it has its own network, so internet is unnessisary'' Lucario answered, taking food from the plate.

''In my opinion it is pretty good for the mansion since the internet has been crappy lately, not to mention it might help all of us unite.. When were they going to get a better fiber''? Marth asked.

''I asked Master hand about it and he already ordered a new cable, and that it is coming in a week'' Meta knight responded. I was pretty glad since we were recieving less than 0.1 mb of internet, and since at times over 25 people were using the internet, and even on our smashtops needed 25 seconds to load a page.

Master hand told us to go to our dorms, so we did so. The mansion had single rooms and double rooms. I had a single one and so do most, but some people have doubles (Mario/Peach, Ice climbers, Diddy and Donkey kong, Samus and Pikachu Toon Link (Toony) and Link). The dorms were organized into categories, and categories where kind of like sections in a floor where similar people, being Bounty hunters and mercinaries, Pokemon, Royals, Pilots, Villans and anti heroes, Robots and others.

The idea was originally from Marth who didnt want the halls to smell like monkey. The idea was given a lot of support and it was implemented when we where building the house.

I walked into my dorm and opened my smashtop. I clicked on the final smash icon and typed in the url. Different icons, characters, items, video game series icons where featured in the backround of the page. It only said to put in your ID and a password, so i got my ID from a word document and typed in ''RolinMahStawnz''. Crazy hand obviously choose the IDs.

I had to choose the password wisely since their are a lot of hackers in this mansion, so I just did Nutellaswordwithanafro. I got signed in automatically. 6 people where already registered. I checked the people signed in, but after ROB and MH I couldnt reconize either Samus, Game & Watch, Lucas and Link.

I had to admit ROB did a fantastic job at designing smashbook. On the left side their was everybody registered, and if that person was online/offline. In the middle was all the posts. You can like, repost, and comment on the post. Instead of the comments going into another section they where placed onto the post.

On the right side you could see categories of posts, such as new, non-smash related, news, most liked, announcments, discussion etc.

I didnt really have anything to do, so I decided to do something useful; go sword practicing. I abandoned my room and went down to the arena. I saw a elfish-looking guy in a green tunic beating up a sandbag with a sword, and he didnt look like a bad sword fighter. I decided to challenge him to a fight.

''Wanna practice''? I asked

''Sure'' He responded.

We standed in front of eachother and took out our swords. I decided to make the first move and slashed towards his free arm, however he reflected my slash with his shield. He took a few steps backwards and took out his bow and arrow and quickly shot it. I sidestepped, and blocked the next arrow using my sword. I charged at him while he was pulling back an arrow and slashed, deflecting the shot, also making the arrow graze his arm. He put away his bow and arrow and took out his sword, slashing at my leg, making a cut. I did a powerful slash and our swords colided, making a metal on metal sound. He did a second slash which scraped my hand.

With every scrape, slash and bruise I could feel myself losing energy, and we noticably got slower and sloppier. We both started to get very drowsy. He took out his bow and pulled back an arrow. It must have been very easy to aim since I moved much slower. He got a few shots on the arrow and I fell to the ground. He pulled out the arrows for me and offered to pull me up, and I lifted my hand.

''Your a nice swordsman'' I complemented.

''Thanks'' He smiled.

''What do you think about smashbook''? I asked

''It would be useful for bonding everybody, and I personally think its layed out very well not to mention it doesnt require internet.'' He said. He must have used Smashbook before, and he was here before I was, so he must be the guy named Link.

''Your name is Link isnt it''?

''How did you know''?

''Somebody named Link registered on smashbook to see it, you where here before you, and you said you had been there before to say it was layed out.''

''Your conclusion makes sense''. Link said

''Did you know they are getting a new internet cable''?

''No, I didnt, sadly thats the best news around. But Din that internet was horrible''

''What do you mean''?

''A rumor says the ID codes where stolen, and they created smashbook earier than they had plan due to the robbery, and to prove the point the groups are not there yet, and whenever somebody says an I or a D Master Hand acts awkward or pauses or something. Good thing we registered, or else we could never have smashbook accounts'' Link said

''It makes sense, but who started it''?

''Pit told me about it, so I will ask him''

''Im getting hungry, so I'll be at the lunch buffet''.

''Im not hungry, and I wont be for a while, so goodbye'' He replied.

''Bye''. I walked out of the arena and went up to the ground floor. I got chicken wings and potatoes from the buffet and I saw Meta knight, so I sat with him.

''Did you hear about the ID robbery rumor''. I said.

''As a matter of fact I have not. Tell me about it.''

''Somebody stole the ID names from MH's office. The proof behind this idea is that They realeased smashbook early, since we heared nothing about it until it was released, the groups are not there yet, and MH pauses or does some awkward thing when a I or a D are in the same word.''

''It is a well proven idea, but I wouldnt consider it a rumour since it is well proven.'' He paused to eat and swallow. ''We could ask Master Hand about it when he is alone''.

''Good idea. I would recomend registering early to beat whom has the ID's too avoid''

''I am already registered'' Meta knight said.

''How do you like the smashbook app''?

''I like it. It runs fast, not to mention it has a great message system.'' Meta knight said.

That was kind of the end of our little discussion. When I was eating I noticed an attractive woman in a tight suit. My eyes followed her until she sat at her table. She caught my eye and made a small, cute smile. I looked away and hoped my face wasnt as red as it felt.

''You have a nice taste in women'' Meta knights familiar voice rang like a bell in my ears. My face turned about 20% times redder. His eyes turned green and he laughed, making my face redder if possible.

''Her name is Samus, if it is of your interest.'' He said, and one of his green eyes closed and rapidly opened. Marth came and sat at the table.

''Ike… your face is redder then Roy's hair'' Marth said with doubtfullness in his voice.

''Asking isnt recommended at this point'' Meta knight mocked.

''Ike what happ-''?

''What meta knight said'' I said.

We all ate our lunch quietly after out conversasion. Meta knight got full and left, and then Marth.

Mabye I could go talk to Samus. No mabye she will think I like her. Mabye I will just go to my room.

I placed my ID in the slot, and my door opened. I looked up random things for a few hours then I had to work out; sword fighting isnt the only thing you must be good at to brawl.

The loudspeaker buzzed.''We are hosting a BBQin two days by the Mansions pool, at 12:00-9:00. Lunch and dinner will be served. Details will be posted on Smashbook.

I heared a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw meta knight.

''Remember what we said about Master hand'' He said.

It took me a few seconds too proscess what he said. ''Right'', I responded.

We headed up 3 floors and went up to MH's office. I knocked on the door in hopes it would turn out well.

''Can I help you'' MH greeted.

''Where the IDs stolen'' Meta knight didnt really ask him a question, but a confession.

Master hand looked to both sides. ''Come into my office''

''3 days have passed since the night they where stolen; well more like when I found out. I was going to announce the tournament, but I always go through the IDs first, and they where not there. I have been looking for them but I cant find them.''

''Last time I checked everybody has registered, so that threat is gone. You could also remove all functions of the IDs so they are worthless to the robber. Do you have track of what the ID's are used for or something'' Meta knight said.

''As a matter of fact I do.'' Master hand said

He checked his list, and he wrote down random crap on a giant piece of paper. He stopped like 4 times, so I imagine 4 things where abnormal. So snake ordered 500 frag grenades and 20,000 sticks of dynamite, Ganondorf bought uranium and hydrogen (ingredients in a nuclear bomb),

Master hand ordered 10,000 super scopes and Fox ordered 5 landmasters and 5 airwings, Samus ordered 10,000 ammo packs which all costed 12,000,000 combined. The looks on our faces must have been priceless

''It is probably the same person, since all of these items could be used for war'' Meta knight said.

''But who would need all of it''? I asked.

''That isnt the question'' MH said.

''What is the question, if you say that isnt it''? MK asked.

''If said person is caught, what would we do to them''?

''What time is it? Is it lunch time yet?'' I told them, feeling a little guilty for thinking about food.

''It is 5:30. You may go to the dinner hall''

We got out of MH's office and went down to the dinner hall.

The dinner hall was different; it served food of better quality, and the food was served directly to you, instead a buffet. The food was designed by Peach, Pikachu and Kirby, to suit everybody. Peach made a mixture that amplified the flavor without adding any fat or sugar. Pikachu mimicked what Peach but with pokemon. Kirby cooked it at the right temparature, right amount per pot, right time, right amount per plate, right everything. Also we had assigned spots instead of the sit wherever you want.

I got lucky and sat beside lucario, one of my three best friends in the mansion. On my other side was Sonic, and in front of me was Kirby, and on my diagonals where Snake and Wario. Wario is usually the only one that ticked us off with his horrible eating manners, his disgusting comments, I mean he eats everything with his hands, eats everything whith garlic, smells horrible and gets food all over himself everywhere. I mean it might sound strange coming from me but I cant stand him.

''Did you guys hear the announcment?'' Snake said.

''Yeah. The pool party sounds nice, especially if your lookin' at some chicks''. I joked.

''No I meant the other announcment. It sounded kind of a dialouge about the IDs being stolen, and somebody using it for buying stuff with some of my money.'' Snake answered. It then came to me. Master hand forgot to turn of the mic. All of what we said was on speaker.

''Master hand should do something about it. This is like the first time anything wrong has gone off in the mansion.'' Sonic stated.

''He could use his mistake to his advantage. He could call in everybody for interviews, make a ''invisible deal'' with the robber''. Lucario said.

''Is it just me or did the voice on the announcment Ike? Kirby questioned.

''It kind of did, now that I think of it'' Snake commented.

''Not really, it kind of sounded like Marth'' I avoided the point. Lucario read my mind, and as he predicted, I was in the announcment room. I could tell he was doing it because you have a feeling of somebody watching you, but more intense.

''It sounded a lot like Marth to me as well'' Lucario said. He was a pretty darn good liar.

Our food arrived.

''Everybody is going to the pool thing right''?, Kirby asked.

''I think so'' Snake said

''I am, but out of the water''. Sonic shivered.

''Obviously'' I answered

''MH made me lifeguard, so I am obligated''. Lucario affirmed. I went to the dish cleaner. I inserted my ID and paid the 25 coins. When I got back the topic had already changed.

''Manz Nane iz hawter den Zemuz Biawtech'' Wario said.

''No, pervert. Samus is A LOT hotter then Nana.'' Snake said.

''That's kind of ironic''. I said.

''Thats not the point. Cant we all say that Samus is hotter then Nana.''? Sonic asked.

''I could'' Lucario replied.

''I can, because I just did'' Kirby said.

''I guess I can too''. I reddened a bit.

''Wetehverz ai dewnt cayre whut pyeuple thenk auv mey''. Wario sighed in defeat.

''Thats what people who are too lazy to realize that they are horrible, and they interpret our opinions as negativity and get caught in their own world of self praise and ignorance'' Kirby innocently said.

''You are abseloutly right'' Lucario answered.

A large silence followed, not beetween us, but the hall. A plate was aimed in Lucario's direction and I stabbed it before it hit lucario. Lucario threw a focus blast at a knife aimed at kirby's knee. I flipped over the table and kicked it to the end of the room and hid behind it. Food, plates, cups knifes, forks you name it, was thrown at our table. We (except Wario hid behind the table and tried to fight back. Link, Marth, ROB, Toony, Samus and Meta knight flipped theirs and kicked it to our right. They hid behind it and fought back Most of us where either in the top 4 best smashers or good smashers, so we fought back well. We got an advantage when Snake threw 2 grenades to their back lines and when our archers and ranged shooters got all the plates, so we could kick our tables forward, and a wild smash ball appeared. It was made of metal so it was hard to break. I dashed forward and slashed at it with 2 hands and all my force, but iit didnt break. I felt a blade whiz past my ear and cutting my ear. It was none other than Kirby, and he broke the ball.

He activated it and he cooked all the opposing in a pot. They all went flying and scopes and rocket launchers poured out. We had a huge range advantage so we dominated them in 5 seconds. We rushed out of the Hall to avoid getting scolded by MH. I went to the lounge to use the PS4. I saw Pit come out of the Piano. I raised an eyebrow and he sweatdropped. He looked to both sides.

''Can you keep a secret''? Pit asked desperately.

''Sure'' I calmly replied.

''Can… you come into the piano with me?''

I raised an eyebrow. ''Okay...''

I walked towards the Piano and saw he activated a teleporter. I went inside of it and I was transporeted to a cave illuminated with torches. It had springs with steam coming out of them. Just breathing here relaxed me.

''This is the spring cave. I asked MH if I could implent it in the house, and he accepted. using numerous explosives I carved a cave in here and I put hot springs from skyworld in here. Can you… avoid telling people about it''? Pit asked.

''Sure. Can I take a bath here''?

''No problem'' he walked towards the teleporter and dissapeared. I took of my clothes dipped inside. My cuts from the food fight started to heal, as well as the gashes from my battle with Link. and i felt more awake. It felt relaxed, and in a short answer I would say just ''good''. The vapour from the spring mixed perfectly with the air. I bathed for an hour until I got out and put on my clothes and went up a floor to my dorm. I had to get some cleaning done (not) and I was on the computer for an hour until I got off and took a walk in the woods on the right side of the mansion. With every step I heard the leaves crumble under my feet and I also heard an owl hooting. I got close to Rayquaza's lake. once I was about 12 feet from the lake I saw bubbles form above the green spot and water erupted like a volcano. Rayquaza roared with a hint of pain in his voice.

''A-are you hurt'' I stuttered with a little fear. Rayquaza roared, and pointed to his stomach.

''Hungry''? He nodded.

I went back into the woods, and after a few minutes of searching I found a Towtow. I snuck up to it and stabbed my sword in its brain. However, it was still alive, so I beheaded it and it died. I put my sword back in its case so I could lift it up. I carried it back to Rayquaza. I dropped it for him and he cooked it using flamethrower, and he took a huge chunk of the meat. He tipped the meat over to me and splashed back into the water with a satisfied smile.

I took the 10 pounds of meat back to the mansion and I sold it to Peach for 55 coins.

By now it was 8:41 so I browsed smashbook. Young link, , Mewtwo, Roy and Pichu had registered. But dont they live somwhere else now? I mean DM could register since he quit being a smasher and became the mansions Doctor, but the others? I decided to let it go and go to bed since I had been through a lot today.

When I woke up I went to the bathroom, and took a shower. After that I went to the breakfast buffet. I didnt notice I woke up of time so the breakfast was already taken by somebody. I sat down and ate some eggs and bacon. All of us where to tired to start a conversation or even talk. While I was eating I remembered about the ex-smashers. I turned on my phone and opened smashbook. I showed him the profiles and told him it was illogical. His eyes widened. He dashed to the 2nd floor stairs.

''Meta knight! Wait for us!'' I shouted. We ran after him up the stairs. We caught up to him.

''What is the meaning of this''? Lucario asked.

''The ID robber could have made those''! Meta knight screamed as he ran up the stairs.

We blasted into the door, and the door came of of its hinges. Master hand sweatdropped and Meta knight showed Master hand they profiles and explained why he thought it was the robber's work. Master hand seemed to agree on the idea and 4 familiar, and angry smashers walked into the office.

''Why is some of my money gone''! Ganon shouted.

''Are you stealing our money''?! Fox asked/screamed.

''What is all of this about''? Samus asked, in a less angry tone, but still had a tone of annoyance in her voice.

They where going to fight MH head on but Lucario and Master hand created a forcefield, which kept them locked in. They kept screaming and shouting and threatening to quit and stuff like that, Lucario and MH where about to lose their energy, but something happened that saved us and perhaps MH to.

Toony and ROB entered with heads slightly and a list that was familiar. The angry quad stopped screaming.

''We stole the list of IDs''. Toony said.

''Why'' Master hand said with no emotion.

''I needed money to buy stuff to sell to some guys'' Toony said.

''How much'' MH said.

''500,000,000'' Toony said. I swore my jaw touched the ground.

''And you''?

''To win a bet, to see if everybody would join in under 24 hours.''

''I will keep my promise, but you will still be punished. Toon link must give 20,000,000 to me to give out to these smashers. ROB, you will lose your first, however you I offer you a second one to keep your title as the mansions co-leader, and yo umust fix the door. Also, Toony, you are a part of the top 4 right? Well to keep your reputation, I will offer each of you 500,000 coins to forget this. Understood''?

''Yes Master Hand'' We all said

''Toony, do you remember who these men where?'' MH questioned

''No.''

''They could of been rebellions or mafias or- no it cant be.'' Lucario said.

Toon link went down a floor and got his 20,000,000 and gave it out to the 4 he bought of, and the rest to Master Hand, and he gave it out to everybody, and kept the rest to himself. We left the room.

Talk about a day.

**A/N: **

**1 I posted this story in the humor section, because I will make it funnier later on, since this was more like an introduction rather then a entry.**

**2 I wont make Samus a *****, but rather a person who likes to have fun and likes to mess with people.**

**Just FIY**


End file.
